


Hero

by chacah



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacah/pseuds/chacah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Years later... Shepard remembers every detail of his death in space. Every. Single. Detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

He remembers the scream. The sound of a desperate man yelling and reaching towards him in absolute fear and worry.

He remembers the feel of the cold seeping through his suit as that view hits him… darkness, barely lit up by the planet’s surface as he floats. The stars twinkling all about him.

He remembers the burn in his chest as his suit’s air lines burst. The unequivocal _terror_ that clutches him as he realizes the gasping noises are his own and not an enemy’s upon a battlefield.

He remembers the resignation he finally comes to as his body goes limp, his mind a fog as functionality seems to betray him. The agonizing feel of defeat as his vision starts to fade.

Even years later - as that helmet slips over his head another time - his heart thunders in his chest and the tightening starts. The agonizing labored breathing is too loud in his ears and everyone’s voice seems so far away.

And then there’s a touch to his shoulder and a whispered word over the comms _“I’m here” _and suddenly he’s back in the moment and continues on.__

__Death is never pleasant. And not many get to stare it in the face and laugh before walking away._ _

__Shepard did._ _

__Shepard will._ _

__For he’s the hero we all need, even if he never asked for it._ _


End file.
